vampire lovers
by nileysupporter421
Summary: Love sucks, right? But what happeneds when your a vampire?
1. Chapter 1

I found him at last. I found him to cure this monster I have become last summer. His name is Damian and he told me that he can help me and my brother, James. Damian took a jaunt toward my family's house. In that short trip for pleasure, he found a rose for me. He thought it was funny because my name is also Rose. My full name, the name that's on my birth certificate, is Rose Abigail McMurphy. As I told him that my name, he was bemused of how I look because, as confused as he was, he managed to explain that female vampires did not look like the way I looked. They looked pale and twig skinny. I was bronze tan and I also had muscles big enough for me to push someone into a wall and for it to hurt. Before, joviality to over as I look at myself in the mirror everyday and witnessing me getting ripped by the minute. While I was being all jolly, James became jealous of not being able to beat me up anymore. As I sat in the parlor with Damian, we started to talk.

"This is a nice living room." He said

"Oh, it's a parlor. Not so much a living room." I corrected him. James was too preoccupied with his book to bother me with Damian. His distraction is my gain of a day free of him. Damian was a tall blond with Dasani-bottle-blue eyes. He had a bit of punk flare to him but it works out well in the end. He grew up in the Veldt with his cousin and brother. This African grassland is where he visited while he was staying in France for 8 years. Reluctantly, he had to leave France because of the war. Unwillingly, he had to leave his black Labrador, named Alec. As neurotic as it sounds, I was very suspicious if he had dated someone is France. He told me he had cousins interspersed all over the world, mixed along the other humans, dangering them all. James came in to tell me that the pipes broke downstairs. He was appalled when he heard that they blended in with the humans. Eventually, the shock wore off. Out of nowhere, my phone started to ring. The song America's Suithearts by Fall Out Boy begin to play. My face turned beet red and he chuckled at my embarrassment. I pushed the accept button on the phone and I didn't know who the caller was.

"Your time is almost up, my love." The mysterious deep voice said.

"Huh?" I said. At that point the person on the other line started to laugh. "Who are you and what do you want!?!?!" I yelled into the phone, grabbing the attention of Damian. Those penetrating blue eyes stared at me, almost seeming as if he could see into my soul. Then I hung up the phone and placed it back into my pocket.

"Who was that?" Damian asked. "Just an old friend playing a joke" I lied.


	2. Chapter 2

Ebru Bicer November 12, 2009

Period 1 Hastie

James came in and started chatting with Damian. In one swift motion, I threw a lamp at James. Damian's eyes were transfixed on me. I felt a weird sensation on the back of my neck as Damian's eyes were motionless with amazement. Then the phone began to ring and the song Let Me Sign by Robert Pattenson played. I picked it up and said hello.

"Guess what" my friend Gerard Way said.

"Huh? You know I'm not good at those kinds of games, just tell me." I moaned.

"Well, I got tickets to the My Chemical Romance consert. You wanna come?" he asked.

"Can't. Busy cleaning the house that day. My brothers a pig." I snorted.

"Hey! I am not a pig!" James squeaked.

"Uh, yeah you are, James!" I yelled. Then, the house phone started ringing. The song Roxanne by Fall Out Boy played. "Pick that up James." I said from the other room. I told Gerard Way that I had to go and I closed the phone. I walked back to Damian and sat next to the dog. I petted my dog, Pete Wentz, and he rolled over for me to rub his stomach.

"So, would you like something to eat?" I asked, suddenly self-conscious. I gave him a sheepish look. He chuckled.

"Why, yes I would like something. Did you read my mind?" he teased. I winked at him.

"Something like that." I said. He laughed. I think he could tell I was flirting with him. So after a while, Damian and I started talking about random topics. I found out his idiosyncrasy was that he could burp the alphabet forwards and backwards. It's a strange personal trait but I find it adorable. Then I felt an incisive pain in my stomach. The sharp and piercing feeling never wore off.

"Rose, are you okay?" Damian asked. I guess he noticed my face. I nodded. "Rose," he said, inching forward. "I feel like we have this connection together. And I really like you. Would you consider going out to dinner with me this Friday?" I blushed.

"Maybe, if you beg really hard." I teased. He got down on one knee and begged. I poked him. "Alright Romeo, I'll go out to dinner with you." He smiled. Then, I heard Stuck in a Moment by U2." James! Don't listen to my conversations and play music to accommodate the moment! Ruhe!" I yelled.

"What does that mean?" James yelled back.

"SILENCE!!" I yelled back. Damian laughed. James and I had an assent. The agreement was that nobody went out on Friday because that was our game night. And I know how rough James can be on game night. So, I try to get out of it every so often. I remembered a time when I was socially challenged. Then I remember a caterpillar metamorphing into a butterfly. So, in a way I'm like that caterpillar, turning into something completely different. I turned to look at James and he was inciminated by me. He was usually guilty every time. Just then, our scapegoat, Tre Cool, rushed through the front door. He takes all the blame for me and James. Tre finds things out late. The revelation this time was Taylor Lautner and Selena Gomez was dating. Everyone knew. It was known for a while. We are reflective in this house and if you have a thought, you could tell us. Right now, Tre was being an antagonism. He was hostile. Then, Damian had to go. He kissed my forehead and when he left, James and Tre giggled like little girls.

"You guys!" I wined. James shrugged and looked at Tre. He gave him the look to stop laughing. And he read it, loud and clear.


End file.
